naruto x buruto: el nisshoku
by leon5122
Summary: una nueva amenaza de tiempos de guerra surgira
1. Chapter 1

Para mí el aburrimiento es la fuente de todos los males y aventuras de la humanidad.

¿Por qué? Muy sencillo es porque eres más susceptible a hacer estupideces cuando estas aburrido. Y hacer cualquier cosa para no estarlo.

**Comenzamos con la primera misión del equipo 7.**

Konohamaru lanzo el rasengan dirigido al ninja renegado solo para fallar a propósito situándolo a un lado de este.

El ninja se sorprendió por el poder tanto que se desmayó. Después Konohamaru se alejó para ir con Mitsuki, Sarada y Boruto.

Unos minutos después se puede ver una figura misteriosa a un lado del ninja desmayado.

No puedo creerlo, de verdad se desmayó por el poder de un mísero rasengan. - decía la figura misteriosa claramente molesta.

Pues que esperabas en tiempos de paz hasta los criminales son una vergüenza. – se oyó una voz de mujer a un lado del hombre misterioso.

Aún recuerdo los antiguos días. – dijo otra voz masculina reflexiva. Los combates eran emocionantes y los héroes y villanos tenían verdaderas peleas no como ahora esto es solo un chiste ¿no opina lo mismo jefe?

Le hablo a otra figura esta parecía el jefe de los que estaban hablando.

Si tienes razón. – solo respondió a secas.

Deberíamos darle al mundo una mejor clase de criminal como los akatsuki o incluso mejor que ellos. – dijo la figura que se molestó por la debilidad del ninja renegado ilusionada.

Aun no, este mundo tendrá más tiempo, pero me gusta la idea seremos lo opuesto a akatsuki ellos eran el amanecer, pero nosotros seremos el eclipse. Cuando sepan de nuestra existencia seremos llamados como. **Nisshoku.**

así yéndose del lugar dejando la promesa al aire.


	2. Chapter 2

(**nos centraremos en una de las primeras misiones de el equipo 7 antes de los sucesos de noche blanca por ahora)**

Después de su sorpresiva y exitosa primera misión boruto, sarada y mitsuki se encontraban en espera de recibir una nueva.

Estoy tan emocionado por nuestra nueva misión, espero que sea como la anterior. -decía boruto con júbilo.

No tengas muchas esperanzas esa solo fue un golpe de suerte. – le reprochaba sarada. Esta es nuestra tercera misión la última fue buscar a un perro perdido, así que creo que será algo similar.

A mi me gusto la última. – decía mitsuki secamente.

No importa hoy es un nuevo día así que seguro que es una emocionante. – le respondía boruto a sarada.

Finalmente, después de discutir un rato los 3 llegaron a su destino donde konohamaru los esperaba.

Después de saludarlos les explico la misión.

Muy bien hoy toco una misión fácil, consiste en escoltar a un joven de una aldea a otra. – les dijo konohamaru.

Decepcionando a boruto los 3 se dirigieron a la puerta de la aldea donde konohamaru les dijo que el joven los esperaría.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a un joven alto, delgado y moreno claro con el cabello negro, vestía una camisa verde con toques de azul acompañado de un ligero suéter gis, unos pantalones deportivos negros y lo más peculiar era que traía pantuflas en vez de tenis.

Se veía que ese era al que había que escoltar así que boruto de acerco a saludar.

Hola mucho gusto me llamo boruto. – saludo el primero.

Mi nombre es sarada. – saludo la chica,

Yo soy mitsuki. – saludo el albino.

Veo que ustedes me van a escoltar me llamo **REO **mucho gusto. – respondió el joven amablemente.

Así que tu tienes que ir a la aldea de la hierba y luego regresar ¿no? Pregunto boruto.

Efectivamente si nos apuramos podríamos llegar a dormir en la aldea y en la mañana siguiente. – decía reo.

Pues pongámonos en marcha. – declaraba sarada.

Así poniéndose en camino los 4 jóvenes.

Después de un tiempo todo era silencio boruto decidiendo romperlo hablo.

Entonces reo, que es lo que buscas en el país de la hierba. – pregunto.

Voy por unos trajes y ropa que me ofrecí a llevar. – respondió el moreno.

¿En serio viniste voluntariamente a este viaje tan largo? – pregunto sorprendido boruto.

Si es que no tenia nada mejor que hacer. – respondió un poco avergonzado reo.

Por cierto, nunca te había visto en la aldea. -dijo sarada cambiando de tema.

Soy nuevo en la aldea así que me ofrecieron una escolta por mi seguridad. -respondió el aludido.

¿De donde vienes? – pregunto mitsuki curioso, a decir verdad, los otros dos mentirían si dijeran que no están intrigados por el origen del joven.

Es un tema delicado prefiero no hablarlo. – reo respondió incómodo.

Oh esta bien. - le respondió sarada.

El ambiente se volvió pesado por la última pregunta.

Ya sé, ¿les gustaría oír una leyenda de donde provengo? – propuso el moreno para aliviar las tensiones.

No me molestaría. – dijo boruto.

Será interesante. – dijo sarada.

¿Por qué no? – dijo finalmente mitsuki.

Bueno esta es la historia de dios, lucifer y amanadiel. – comenzó reo.

(nota: en este mundo la religión cristiana no existe así que no se ofenden)

_Todo comenzó con dios antes de la nada solo estaba el, pero se sentía solo así que creo la tierra y a los humanos, pero no estaba satisfecho ya que si hablaba con uno este no lo soportaría así decidió crear 2 hijo amanadiel y lucifer._

_Por un tiempo sintió que tenia alguien con quien hablar, pero lucifer se empezó a corromper por una fuerza no explicada y se convirtió en un dios oscuro, una versión malvada de dios su creador. Empezó a tentar a amanadiel para que se uniera a el y lo logro así que tenia a sus 2 creaciones en su contra ellos querían quitarle el poder a su creador._

_Ya lo vez dios ya no somos tus sirvientes queremos lo nuestro y nos lo vas a dar por las buenas o por las malas. - Amenazo lucifer._

_Es verdad ahora estas perdido dios somos 2 a tu mismo nivel solo da el poder. -Decía amanadiel. _

_Dios no decía nada solo chasqueo los dedos y la fuerza desconocida se fue como si nada._

_Los dos estaban impactados ellos creían que su poder era igual a dios._

_¿Como es esto posible? – decía amanadiel en shock._

_Si podías hacer esto desde el inicio ¿porque no lo hiciste? – decía lucifer aun no pudiéndolo creer. CONTESTAME._

_Dios solo los junto y les dijo: ¿Por qué? Es muy fácil… es porque estoy aburrido._

_En ese momento amanadiel y lucifer se auto comprimían. "estoy aburrido de saber todo, de ser omnipotente de ser yo"._

_Mientras decia eso amanadiel y lucifer tuvieron recuerdos que esto ya había pasado en diferentes modos el shock fue tan grande que no pudieron responder y cundo menos se lo imaginaron lo olvidaron. Olvidaron esta vida y volvieron a renacer con dios acompañándolos. Eran los mismos solo nunca recordaron lo que hicieron. Pero dios si y empezó a platicar con ellos como si fuera la primera vez porque para ellos lo era, pero para el no. _

Llegaron a la aldea de la hierba y se quedaron a dormir en un lugar dentro de los muros de la aldea.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano reo los espero para volver a la aldea el llevaba lo mismo, pero destacaba una bolsa marrón.

Iniciaron el viaje desde muy temprano para llegar a la aldea de la hoja.

Mientras corrían hacia a su destino sarada sintió algo raro.

Esperen. – les ordeno sarada.

¿Qué pasa? – decía boruto.

Alguien nos está siguiendo. – decía mitsuki poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Dicho esto, los otros 2 se disponían a pelear.

YA SABEMOS QUE ESTAN AHÍ, SALGAN AHORA. – grito boruto.

En ese momento 5 ladrones salieron y se disponían a atacar. El equipo 7 se puso alrededor de reo para protegerlo.

Empezó la pelea reo no se movía, pero los demás estaban ocupando, peleando que se descuidaron un momento y uno de los hombres se dirigió hacia él, pero en el momento que lo iba a tocar se detuvo.

El hombre vio directamente a reo a la cara en ese momento empezó a sudar frio y el miedo lo invadió, no era algo peor era terror absoluto.

No. – decía aterrado. "No me pagaron para esto" decía en voz baja tanto que el equipo 7 no lo escucho.

Al parecer ese mismo terror se invadió al resto de los hombres y todos decidieron correr despavoridos del lugar.

Los jóvenes ninjas no sabían que había pasado sintieron que los hombres se asustaron, pero no sabían de que, extrañamente no había amenazas cerca.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto sorprendida sarada.

Voltearon a ver a reo y puso una cara de tonto la cual dijo. "no tengo ni idea"

Después llegaron sin problemas a la aldea y reo se despidió, pero en el camino a casa los 3 ninjas se preguntaban que paso pero no le tomaron importancia y se fueron a casa.

**NOCHE ESE MISMO DIA**

Ya llegué. – decía reo llegando a una extraña cueva.

JEFE. – decía una chica de pelo rubia pálida muy bien desarrollada. "bienvenido, me sentí muy sola sin su presencia, como le fue con los ladrones que contratamos"

**Shimena** deja al jefe descansar de ti un rato. - Decía una voz reflexiva.

**Adorian** no sabes lo que es el amor. – dijo shinema al referido como adorian.

Adorian era un joven pálido de cabello gris.

Hay una diferencia entre amar y estar obsesionado decía otra voz.

No estarás celoso del jefe porque tiene más atención femenina que tu **Migeru**. – decía otra voz femenina.

Cállate **umi**. – le replico migeru.

Migeru era un joven caucásico de pelo azul mediando.

Mientras que uma era una morena muy bien desarrollada como shimena.

Bueno ya terminaron de hablar para poder discutir nuestro próximo movimiento. – decía reo claramente arto de las tonterías de sus subordinados

Todos asistieron en silencio.

bien ahora quiero que vean nuestro nuevo uniforme. – decía reo.

De la bolsa gris emergieron 7 trajes envueltos, pero solo se veía el blanco de la tela.

Jefe porque hay 7 si somos 5. – pregunto migeru.

Porque aun falta reclutar mas integrantes como umi. – respondió reo.

Umi se sonrojo.

Acto seguido reo saco uno de los trajes.

Los trajes eran como los de los akatsukis pero había algo diferente en vez de negro era blanco y las nubes rojas fueron remplazadas por nubes azules.

Se ven genial. - decía shimena.

Claro es el uniforme oficial del Nisshoku. – le respondió reo orgulloso.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos situamos en una ubicación desconocida en un paisaje llano. Ahí se encuentra una figura de extraña túnica café y tenia un extraño mapa. Parecía que esperaba a alguien.

Vaya así que lo conseguiste. - dijo una figura apareciéndose ante él.

Esas ropas son raras. – decía el de la túnica café.

Contrate a la noche blanca para robar un mapa. No para meterse en mis asuntos. – decía el aludido.

Como sea, dame el dinero y terminemos con esto. – decía el de la túnica café.

En ese momento el hombre se rebelo era un joven moreno alto con una túnica del akatsuki pero en vez de negra y roja, era blanca y azul. Llevaba una bolsa consigo llena de dinero se la aventó al de noche blanca y este le arrojo el mapa.

Un placer hacer negocios contigo. – decía el de noche blanca pero el sujeto desapareció.

De vuelta a la cueva del nisshoku.

¿Porque el mapa es tan especial que hasta fuiste personalmente a recogerlo? jefe. – decía Umi

Todos tenían su traje del nisshoku.

Porque mi querida umi esto es la primera fase de nuestro debut al mundo. – decía el líder reo. Además, este mapa tiene las ubicaciones de algo muy especial.

**!KRYCO¡ ¿**dónde estás? – grito reo.

De repente salió un joven tenía aspecto de científico son varios artilugios en la cabeza. También vestía el uniforme nisshoku.

Jefe para que me necesita. – hablaba con un tono como de cuasimodo o igor.

¿Como va nuestro jutsu? – decía reo cambiando de voz a una dulce.

Todo esta listo jefe solo necesito los materiales para aplicarlo y claro mucho chakra. – decía kryco

Muy bien gracias. – dijo reo y se dirigió a los demás

Ahora la misión que les voy a dar será una de las mas importantes y solo una pizca de lo difícil que será tomar este papel así que estén preparados. – ordeno reo.

Y cual será nuestro objetivo jefe. – respondió adorian.

Recuperar unos cadáveres. – respondió reo.

Pero robar los cadáveres de los antiguos kages es casi suicida. – replico migeru.

Yo nunca dije que tenían que ser de los kages migeru. – respondió el líder.

Cualquier cosa que diga nuestro jefe la cumpliré sin objeciones. – hablo shinema.

Bien estos son sus objetivos. – ordeno reo.

Umi recupera el cadáver de konan y yahiko

Adonis recupera el cadáver de óbito y rin.

Migeru recupera el cadáver de jiraya.

Shinema recupera el cadáver de itachi y izumi uchihas.

Yo recuperare el de neji.

¿Que pasara conmigo jefe? – exclamo krycon

Tú te quedaras y cuidaras a **spec. – **le ordeno reo.

Krycon solo asintió.

Así todos se marcharon a las direcciones del mapa y naruto, boruto y compañía no se esperan lo que el nuevo nisshoku creara.


End file.
